


The palace dweller

by alzahar, nxmorefear



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham, an FBI special agent, ends up knowing Hannibal Lecter during Garret Jacob Hobbs' case. It's from now Lecter, attracted by Will's empathic condition, decides to approach him to start a friendship. However, Graham doesn't appear very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The palace dweller

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El morador del palacio (Parte I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358749) by [alzahar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alzahar/pseuds/alzahar), [nxmorefear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear). 



> Roleplay adapted to fanfiction and based on 'Hannibal' (TV show). This is an alternate universe in which the events of the original series develop differently.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter! If you want to help with the translation, you’re very welcome. I’m aware this translation may not be the best, but we’d like to improve it as much as we can.

Winter whipped the state of Virginia with its cold, but being the last concern in an environment where a sparse population was so accustomed to continental climate. Hannibal Lecter had taken direction from Baltimore to Wolf Trap, urged by Dr Alana Bloom to visit Will Graham. It wouldn't be a regular visit; quite the contrary it'd be related to psychiatry. The special agent behavior, after killing Garret Jacob Hobbs, had worried both his partner and the head of the department, Jack Crawford. Dr Lecter, besides having a great reputation in his profession, had witnessed this event and he was the most capable to treat the Graham's mental health.

Hannibal arrived Will's home midmorning in his luxury Bentley. It was parked very close to the garage, although it was further away, in a sort of shed, where the good man was repairing the engine of a ship. Then the psychiatrist let his presence be noticed, entering the somewhat dark space and the young man perceived him.

"Dr Lecter." Graham greeted not very effusively.

"Mr Graham... I had not seen you in some time. How are you?"

"I've been taking my time with the boats. I missed the simplicity of fixing engines, the peace it gave me." The yaoung man was focused on his task, without raising the look from the bowels of the machine.

"Sometimes our minds need to engage in those little things that build our lives. Have it been therapeutic?"

"Always, doctor, always. It's tempting to stay isolated, just worrying about my tools and my dogs."

"We all need ever a time of peace, but you have your friends, Graham. Are not they in your plans?"

"Friends?" He chuckled forcedly. "Who would want to be friend of someone who locks theirself in their garage repairing engines and the only company with six dogs?"

"It's true that you are very difficult to understand for most people, but I am interested in being your friend."

Will squinted, doubting about the sincerity of his words.

"Are you Interested in mechanics? Or fishing? Or whatever that is unusual?"

Hannibal remained a few seconds in silence, before smiling slightly.

"I'm curious about you, Mr Graham."

His comments didn't make Will laugh and he did't try to hide it.

"I don't find you that interesting, Dr Lecter." He took more strength to his words crossing his arms, with the strong need to get out of there.

The man's look remained fixed on the other, keeping the smile almost as if he were thinking about what to say.

"I am sorry to you think that way. My curiosity is quite real althought you do not want to see."

"I don't question the curiosity you may feel about me. I question that you can inspire me."

Will was being very rude, always trying to keep out all those trying any approach.

The doctor understood his distrust, though his words hurt him. He looked down and then made a soft cluck.

"You haven't let me pique your curiosity. You live too much in your world to realize it, don't you think?"

The fisherman didn't need to look at Hannibal to know he had been too rude, but he said nothing. He just looked down at the screwdriver he had in his hands.

"Maybe you're right, Alana tells me the same. At least this way I prevent you to enter inside my head.

Hannibal's gaze returned to the front, feeling Will's insecure.

"You forget I'm not like Dr Bloom. My only concern is friendly to you, something I could not said about her..."

Hannibal was being completely honest with him, but much information was omitted. Lecter also prevented others to enter inside his head. He seemed so sure, that agent's confidence began to lower his guard.

"Alana assured me her interest was purely professional. Any information that is written about me will be posthumously." He smiled for the first time in the conversation, keeping his visual attention at the bolts he was greasing.

"I know, Mr Graham. Therefore I saw appropiate to let you know that my interest goes beyond the doctor-patient relationship."

Somehow Hannibal thought that, if he was honest, he would get Will's trust, especially if he reminded him the coldness with which Alana treated him. He was almost unconsciously inducing Will to trust him, taking advantage of his weakness for Dr Bloom.

"It could be therapeutic for you to have a... friend." Hannibal continued.

There was no doubt that his words were being heard by the younger man and internalized unconsciously; that was a skill of the doctor. Will was still silent. He put down the tools, took off his gloves and looked at him directly.

"Are you proposing me therapy? Or something more like a support group? Because honestly, I don't see you sharing my tastes as a friend."

The psychiatrist's eyes carefully observed Will's movements, looking like any gesture that Will expressed drew the attention of Hannibal; simple and pure curiosity about him.

"It isn't necessary to share interests to be friends." Hannibal showed a slight smile as he positioned his hands in front of the body. "My concern for you compels me to think that a possible friendship helps you to feel better."

Simple pretexts to approach him and make the true Lecter known, who would be gradually discovered over time.

"Have I already convinced you, Mr Graham?"

"If it's not important to have tastes in common, what would I base our friendship, doctor?"

Being able to refute Hannibal with his own arguments was exhilarating, convinced of his superiority, no one was able to keep pace with the chess game.

"But if you want to convince me, it'd better to go inside. Out here all we'll get is a cold." Will put down the tools in any way on the worktable, removing hisgreased gloves and leaving them out of his animal's reach; making a gesture and inviting him to enter. Hannibal nodded and turned to the door of the fisherman's house, which was a few meters from the small shed, work area away from the world. But that didn't prevent him to continue the conversation.

"A friendship isn't based only on that. There is support, confession, cooperation, understanding... The latter ones are what really make and strengthen a friendship."

And it was the only thing the psychiatrist sought from the agent: a friend who understood his inner world. After confessing that, Hannibal opened the door carefully, watching Will's dogs; some sitting by the door and others lying in the sitting room. It wasn't the most tidy house, but it was clean.

Will stepped forward apologetically to be the first to enter, because at the time of opening, the tranquility of the dogs became a crazy and hectic tails in movement and barks; Will silenced them with a single whistle.

"Shh... No! If I may, doctor, I can't believe a man like you needs a friend of my characteristics. Alana only speaks wonders of you. I assume that your circle of friends is broad. Someone like her is more appropriate..."

Hannibal allowed Will be the first to enter. Then he closed the door behind him, ignoring the barking of some of the animals, even others dared to sniff his clothing. Unfortunately the lithuanian didn't feel confident enough to express himself and couldn't be honest to say he had no great friends. He had "friends", a mirage of them.

"It only be summed up in a strictly professional level."

The psychiatrist's eyes observed the untidiness house, nothing to do with his own; it smelled and evoked Will. Then he entered more careful to not to be interrupted by the dogs.

"I could say it's the same thing you feel toward others. It's not exactly friendship, but you thanks them to be there." The doctor said.

"No no no. It'd better not get into what I feel towards others. It can be a very complicated ground... for you."

It wasn't a threat. The very disorder that made Will the best at gave him some instability he was caring painstakingly.

"It's no coincidence that I live in the middle of nowhere." Will said.

The young man ordered the dogs to lie on the floor so they weren't disturbing Lecter. When the peace reigned among that agitated hairy pack, Will could finally take off his woolen hat. The psychiatrist took off his heavy coat and shook him gracely before folding it and hanging it up on his arm for comfort.

"I'm afraid that everything you try to suppress creates an internal problem."

Hannibal approached one of the chairs which was near the fireplace, but he was expecting the owner's permission to sit down.

"Are you uncomfortable talking about the barrier that stands between you and the world? Although I would say that wall seems much less unbreakable in relation to Dr Bloom..."

In a way, Hannibal didn't like that. Therefore, he would afford to intercede between them to make impossible any kind of relationship.

Graham made an awkward nod, indicating Hannibal to sit where he preferred and, while he was looking for some drink, left him alone a few seconds. When Will returned, he let the sound of the coffee back in the kitchen.

"My walls are high, thick, as much as your barriers, doctor. I guess it's something we have in common, seeing if someone is able to overcome them." He doubted anyone had such capacity. "Fortunately, I have my dogs guarding the impenetrable wall."

His way of sitting was far from the doctor's, leaning on his elbows and his back was slightly bent.

Meanwhile, Hannibal ended up sitting, leaving his coat over the armchair. Then he put one leg over the other, sat on the seat, showing a fairly confident and solemn impression of himself; unlike his host. And at Graham's words, Lecter couldn't help but smile, amused.

"Then, take good care of your dogs... One day you might pine for them." Hannibal quipped, if that could be called a joke, because it shot through his head plausibly.

It wasn't a good idea to confess what kept Will isolated.

"Yes, animals don't have the same life expectancy than us."

He wanted to understand the man in front of him meant that, ignoring, but not forgetting, other warped meaning. Still, his comment wasn't nice.

"You speak in a way that I can't believe it is for the mere purpose of your work, doctor."

Will had more ideas about the man who was sitting on his property, but it didn't seem to him smart to show all his cards; it was a wrestle and they had to be measured gradually.

"We aren't in my office, Mr Graham." Hannibal's smile was barely erased regarding the above joke. "So you can call this 'friendly conversation', nothing to do with my work." With a fairly ... warped humour; it was part of his own game. "Since when don't you maintain such a talk with someone? Besides your pets." Lecter's eyes stared at the fisherman's, resting his clasped hands on the abdomen. "Or Dr Bloom. Although she is responsible for stopping any attempted overture from you."

It was no accident his interest in the relationship they had. Among this litany of truths, Will leaned back, leaving the relaxed arms on the armrests; haunting eyes watching the fire dance.

"Alana has made it clear that her interest is... purely professional. Then she kissed me and said that I wouldn't be good for her... neither would she for me." A bitter smile played on his lips.

Knowing that was a relief to Hannibal, not in the sense what Alana or Will could feel; simply it were details of the agent's life that were very interesting in order to intercede.

"She loves you, Graham. But she believes your instability is an obstacle to a relationship."

It was what he sensed and knew, as he knew about human behavior.

"Like You, she also builds her own barriers." The psychiatrist replied with an eye on the fire, as his host.

Meanwhile, Hannibal was paying attention to the sound of coffee pot and an intense smell of coffee reached the living room. It wasn't as sophisticated as his. The coffee pot warned with an unpleasant whistle, which made Will get out of responding at that time.

"Sorry."

A few minutes with only the company of clink cups and placid breathing of the dogs. Winston was the only one who came to smell the hem of his trousers.

"Alana's barriers are small, and still she manages to destabilize me. Winston, get out." Will handed Hannibal one of the cups, going back o his previous position; now with a cup of good coffee clutched between his fingers. "Which leaves you as the only one interested in a friendship with me."

Hannibal was extremely pleased to know that he was the only Will's friend, or at least the more interested in being so. With all this, Alana could be a terrible threat to his intentions. Lecter watched intently the movements of d the dog with curiosity, then he leaned forward to drink properly the served coffee.

"You also loves her, right? Love causes anxiety in some people and, as a psychiatrist, I would not recommend that someone like you crosses the line. Dr Bloom knows that and cares about." After the words, Lecter took a small sip from the cup, sipping the bitter coffee with a subtle sweet touch. It wasn't the best coffee, but he appreciated the rough detail of the young man.

"I wouldn't say... I don't know how to call it, I have always wanted to kiss her... She understands me... or at least... her interest awakened something in me." There was no difference between the laughter that he externalized and the snort when he said those words. "She only shows professional interest, I don't need another source of frustration."

Winston went from one to the other to sit next to Will and put his muzzle on his thigh. Will stroked him with a certain melancholy.

"You won't be the first psychiatrist who wants to enter my mind, something that I don't allow so easily. People don't usually like me or find me pleasant at first and I don't tolerate my mind to be rummaged."

The psychiatrist showed much attention to Will, to know him and understand him, but all he could see was how misunderstood he felt; they weren't so different in that aspect.

"I am aware that your mental condition is not very similar to the average." Hannibal said calmly, uncrossing his legs and using his knee to support the coffee cup. But do you think I would do the same as others? Think about you that you are mentally ill or need psychiatric help?" He asked of pure curiosity.

Hannibal suspected that was Will's fear, being considered mentally ill and withdrawn from what made him happy. And in one thing Hannibal was right; it was he wouldn't leave Will if he found any serious disorder. He was his friend.

At that time Will was taking a sip of coffee, the cup was moved away from his lips, putting one hand on his own chest, pointing it.

"Me? Problems? No no no. I have no problem." He shook his head strongly to the idea of being a possible victim of a disorder. Something he knew he was suffering, but for the rest of the world it would always be a radical denial. "I'm fine..."

He repeated, thinking he would be able to deceive the doctor, as so often he deceived those who tried to study him. But it was impossible to deceive Hannibal while one didn't understand who he really was, so Will's attempt to pretend a good state was in vain.

The psychiatrist stared at him before taking another sip of coffee, thinking what he might say.

"Your gestures say otherwise, Mr Graham." Hannibal returned to lean backward his back, holding the cup firmly. "You shouldn't pretend anymore, at least with me. I want to help you."

Hannibal needed Will's confidence and the only way to get it was paying an aid that Will continually rejected. Despite all of that, there was something much more complex and dark, like man's mind. He wasn't who appeared to be.

Lecter's sincerity made Graham uncomfortable; he wasn't used to deal with someone who was at the same level in the game of words, the game of hidding his steps and seeing how far they could understand. Hannibal had shown he wasn't just any man, that aroused some interest in the young man.

"My gestures are unimportant." It was a leap backward, a way to protect himself and gain ground. "Like my taste for Alana."

"I'm afraid they aren't." The Lithuanian assured without looking away from his host, as if he could read each of Will'a thoughts. Somehow, it was so. "Although it is stupid to continue insisting if you are not interested in my help."

And with those words, the man looked down at his coffee cup, pressing his lips slightly.

"I suppose you are afraid to acknowledge what really may be affecting in your head." Hannibal continued. "Is that what worries you?"

Hannibal was tempted to say something else, something about a conversation he had with Alana and Jack, but he decided to use it later.

Will's empathy made him have mixed feelings, feeling sorry and at the same time indifference. That man was making him not know what to expect or how to play his cards.

"I do not... No..." Will denied mumbling. He denied the evidence he struggled to reject. He wasn't sick, he couldn't. "Dr Lecter... I'm not sick..."

Just thinking about that possibility his hands started to tremble, erasing any reason because of the denial.

The impassive face of the psychiatrist noted Will's obvious insecurity, unable to hide what was obvious in his eyes. He had to leave the coffee cup on the small table beside him, showing a kind of false concern to him, before turning to the young man.

"Mr Graham, you have to worry more about your health." Hannibal made a slight pause before speaking, as if he considered an option. Meanwhile, he clucked softly. "Agent Crawford and Dr Bloom notice it in you; they believe you are really sick and they asked me to psychoanalyse you. But I can't do that without your consent."

He was already doing it, but it wasn0t for the interests of his colleagues.

This, Hannibal managed to scare Will, enough to make him stand up from the couch with an almost jump, leaving abruptly the cup on the table.

"Jack and Alana, and what is the reason? I told them I wasn't interested in coming back to the trenches. It was just a case..."

Lecter was managing to destabilize the peace he had found so carefully. The agent rubbed his face with the need to clear it. And there was the expected result: more insecurity.

Lecter again pressed his lips and remained seated, listening to every Will's word, gesture or feeling.

"They asked me not to tell you, but I saw that it was correct to make you know." Hannibal turned his head to look at Will, resting his arms on his thighs and joining his hands firmly.

With those words he only wanted to gain the agent's trust, causing rifts, perhaps at the same time, between Alana and Jack.

"The didn't tell me exactly what happened, but Dr Bloom is very concerned your state means something more serious."

He hoped that, with just those words, Will confessed what happened.

Will sighed wearily, his face contorted with the news he was catching up. It was assumed Alana and Jack were his friends, who would take care of him; they knew the opinion he had about psychiatrists. Lecter achieved his goal, in part, to make him feel vulnerable.

Leaning against the table where he created his baits, Will hugged himself, and he began to speak:

"We Had... I had an argument with a man, an 'expert'... and..." Will pressed his lips, every word was like a thousand knives. "I wasn't quite polite..." A smile appeared only for a second, volatile and ephemeral, but present.

Hannibal stood up after taking a sip of hot coffee and put the cup back on the table. He preferred conversations face to face and approached his young partner, but always maintaining a moderate distance with him. What Will spoke seemed quite serious due to the way others had taken it.

"May I ask about the incident?"

Hannibal wanted to understand the situation, the details, and act accordingly. The psychiatrist was already creating a script in his head as Will spoke. On the other hand, the agent was forced to cling tighter his forearms, looking at Lecter for a few seconds and then lookinf away at his own home.

"It was assumed it was a joke, but it seemed... very appropriate to break the ice... comparing me to one of the cases that are on display at the FBI museum. That museum devoid of taste." The last sentence was muttered. He wasm't aggressive, much less, only the youngest was carried along, returning the favor to the 'expert'. "He compared me to the Ripper and I offered him a dissect of his entire life in less than a minute, appreciating every detail. I barely needed a few seconds to know who he was, the monsters that live under his bed. My vision didn't seemed correct to him and..." Will tilted his head slowly. "Neither Jack nor Alana."

Hannibal believed to understand. Graham had done the same as he did when someone was excessively rude. Although... Lecter was more extremely in those cases.

The doctor pursed his lips for a few seconds while maintaining his back upright and his chin slightly raised, thinking of the words that he would answer. It was funny Will was compared with the Ripper... Very, very funny.

"I consider that it is not bad externalize our discomfort." Hannibal said simply, before returning to the chair in which he sat, waiting for the young man to do the same. "Do you think Crawford and Dr Bloom exaggerated their concern to you?

In a way, Hannibal saw it that way, but he wanted Will to believe he was suffering from an illness.

Reluctant to all the new information, information properly handled by Lecter, Will felt increasingly more weight on his stomach. He accepted this mute invitation, returning to sit by the doctor.

"Their concern is the inability to understand what the museum means, and comparing me with one of the case study... is in very bad taste... Besides not having the slightest idea of the subject." Will preferred to avoid the topic. "The Ripper is a psychopath. I... I'm not a psychopath. I can empathize with them, either. But that doesn¡t make me one."

"You have a very precious gift." He could afford to say after sitting in the armchair, just before Will.

He found it disappointing that Alana wouldn't be able to see something good in that capacity.

"And if it's any consolation, I... I understand you." Hannibal was honest, his clasped hands coming back over the abdomen and crossing his legs.

With that said, he understood the powerlessness of not being understood by others. Did Hannibal need more reasons to be reflected in Will?

"It's one of the requirements of your profession, don't you think? A psychiatrist with lack of empathy wouldn't have a very promising future."

But how wrong Will was about the first image he was creating of that man.

What Will didn't understand was that Hannibal really understood him, because Alana didn't seem to have the same facility to understand Will and she was a psychiatrist. Still, the agent's words were listened with interest.

" And what did you see in that case, Mr Graham? What can you tell me about the murderer?"

Curiosity about that matter came back again to the psychiatrist. He wanted to know what more matters the FBI had learned.

The mention of the FBI case overshadowed the agent's face partly, Will sinking during a little silence.

"He... is a pure psychopath, but at the same time... no... I can't see it clearly. But all scenarios are representations..." He removed his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm confused and at the same time... impressed."

Knowing what the FBI knew and thought about the Ripper was a great opportunity; Hannibal would know how to act later.

"You will find out more about it soon. He may kill again today." Hannibal replied with a somewhat shocked smile. He put a hand around the coffee cup and decided to give the last sip.

"It's actually that kind of murderers who are not satisfied with one death. They experient, they evolve, and never kill in the same way. They have no mobile, no apparent motivation. Only you can capture them due to a carelessness or they stop killing by themselves... Yes, Dr Lecter, he surely kill again tonight. Who knows the wretch who is now with his company or in his sights?"

He positioned himself in the role of victim while sitting with the Ripper.

A smile still was showed in the Lithuanian's face, feeling hilariously his host's words. He couldn't suspect him, not even having qualms to call himself a wretch.

"You will find him, Mr Graham. I have faith in it."

Hannibal decided to expose himself to Will, little by little, to make him understand his motivations and know himself. Will was too important for him, an opportunity to have a friend, not the illusion of one.

"By the way, are you free this night? I wish to invite you to dinner at my house."

"I always have nights off. As you see, my social agenda is very light. But... with more people? I'm not a good company... I don't think I'm a suitable guest..."

"Do not worry. We can have dinner tonight the two of us only if you prefer."

Especially Hannibal wanted Will to feel comfortable with his presence if he wanted to fulfill what he had in mind.

And after that, Lecter stood up, grabbed his coat and prepared himself to leave. It was also an idea that seduced Will very little; he wouldn't know or want to talk about anything in particular. His dinners were talking with his dogs and sharing food with them.

Will was willing to protest and deny such a direct invitation. But like a moth in the dark, Graham was pushed towards the doctor, looking for a light in the thick darkness.

"I can bring a fish, or a bottle of wine. It's fresh, I capture it by myself." Will stood up to see him off with just a short conversation. It seemed that the young man had improved in manners.

"You will spoil the surprise, Mr Graham." The psychiatrist put his coat on and buttoned it as he was escorted to the door. "Today I want to put everything for dinner. It's no trouble."

Although a more insistence by Will would made Hannibal consider it, it wouldn't prevent someone died that day. He was curious aboout what would happen by doing so, if Will could link the loose ends.

Hannibal approached the door and opened offhandedly without considering what the dogs could do.

"At eight o'clock?"

As expected all dogs trooped out to play outside, something that didn't seem to care the least to the agent.

"As you wish, I will not insist."

The biggest reason why Will didn't keep insisting, apart from the doctor's words, was his own initiative. If he said no, it was no; Will wasn't one of those who cared to look good or bad.

"I'll be there at eight o'clock, as long as a social event comes up unexpectedly."

Since they were all out, Will wrapped himself with his vest, the wool hat was pulled down over his eyes and went out with the dogs for a walk, with the satirical commentary from his busy social life.

After walking out the door, Hannibal stood on the porch, taking his leather gloves from the pockets.

"Your only company is pleasure for me, Will. In addition, you will be my guest and my obligation is making you feel comfortable." Hannibal said with a slight smile, looking at him and allowing himself to call him by his first name. After all, he considered Will as a friend and formalities already were a little strange; he wanted to be close to the agent. "I'm waiting for you."

Lecter said goodbye with one last look and went downstairs ready to go back to Baltimore.

"Be careful with the snow."

When Will was alone, he left the dogs' meal ready for that evening.

 


End file.
